kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
China (Mental Omega)
The People’s Republic of China is a rather cryptic member of the World Socialist Alliance. They are a subfaction of the Soviet Union in the Red Alert 2: Yuri’s Revenge mod, Mental Omega. History Second Great War The People's Republic of China came to be after a revolution where Chinese communist forces, supported by Russia, were able to defeat the nationalists and establish a communist state. Even after its creation however, many insurgents still loyal to the old, pre-communist Republic of China continue to fight against PRC forces, creating some political instability. China soon entered the Soviet Union with Russia and the Latin Confederation and obtained many technologies formerly used by Russia, such as the old Heavy tank. Third Great War The People's Republic of China was the last of the World Soviet Alliance to join the war against the Allies. Their military mobilized into the European theater, as well as commencing the invasion of Japan. The Chinese were also researching nuclear weaponry at this point, but was delayed by a small group led by the Allies. They were also instrumental in sabotaging the Chronosphere prototype in Black Forest, courtesy of their young genius, Yunru. The Soviet advisor Yuri aided China in "pacifying" the ROC Rebels by constructing a Psychic Beacon in Xizang. Yuri fed flawed information regarding the effects of the Psychic Beacon, so the PRC did not use them in battle. However, unknown to the Chinese, Yuri later sabotaged the same Psychic Beacon to free the imprisoned rebellion and let the ROC rebels take control of the Psychic Beacon themselves. China called for aid from their Russian comrades to destroy this device, and subsequently China denied the existence of the Psychic Beacon and were enraged at Russia's intervention in Xizang. The relations between the Chinese and the Russians soured at this point. Unknown to the Soviets, China formed a non-aggression pact with Pacific Front, which was the primary factor that made China's occupation of Japan an effortless task. When the Russians found out, China defected from the World Soviet Alliance, and fought against Russia in their own homeland, with the Russians losing their last MIDAS warhead. The Sino-Pacific Front coalition launched a massive assault in Primorsky Krai, capturing the Russian cyborgs Volkov and Chitzkoi in the process. The Russians were able to fend off the invasion, denying the Chinese the right to become the new leader of the Soviet Union. Afterwards, Yuri, now defected from the Soviets as well, also knew about the Sino-Pacific Front alliance. Yuri realized the threat this alliance imposes to his future plans, and decides to ruin the fragile truce by sparking a war in the Korean DMZ and succeeded in doing so. Mental Omega War The PRC, with their military still large and fearsome, has been ramping up their arsenal due to exploiting research done by Kanegawa Industries, up to the point where they have formed a seperate military branch with these advanced technologies in mind, courtesy of Yunru's research division. With Yuri's menacing uprising that caused chaos in the Soviet occupation, China's high command decided to reform the World Soviet Alliance with Russia and the Latin Confederation after negotiations with the remaining Soviet high command. One of the deals made was for the Russians to free Chinese POWs that were imprisoned following the conflict between Russia and China in Primorsky Krai, which the Russians were able to uphold. Not long afterwards, the Russians had discovered China's newfound technology, in the form of cybernetics derived from researching Volkov's skeleton, as well as some elements of weather manipulation out of Kanegawa Industries' research, weaponized Iron Curtain tech, and even an enormous, automated siege machine. Meanwhile, as the Chinese waged war on Epsilon forces, they were able to resist them far longer than the other participants of the war as the Chinese are able to eliminate saboteurs through a new stratagem, preventing Epsilon from causing conflict deep within China's agenda. The Chinese navy attempted to intercept an Epsilon shuttle that was projected to land on Totoya Island, but were ultimately defeated by the Epsilon defenders and the arrival of Libra. Due to this sudden opportunity, Russia has later decided to acquire China's technology all for themselves, ending in a fiasco. It seems that Yuri had leaked Yunru's actions to the Chinese high command, which resulted in China placing their occupied Kanegawa Industries facilities under lockdown and seeing the aforementioned advanced army, now known as the Foehn Revolt, as a threat. In Game China’s military doctrine is built on using heavy armor and the powerful nuclear—based weapons to crush all who dare oppose the Chinese dragon. The development of nuclear weapons have progressed without many interruptions, allowing them to field Eradicators, Nuwa Cannons, etc. They use a wide variety of slow, but durable and hard-hitting units, like a great moving wall (heh, get it?) of pain. The only place they truely struggle in is the limited range of their armies due to the lack of artillery units (Nuwa Cannons and the Centurion Siege Crawler sort of fix this). They are also the slowest of the Soviet factions, making it hard to expand even if convoys are well protected. Faster Epsilon units are able to kite Chinese heavy armor, making it a pain to deal with commanders or factions that rely on unorthodox strategies. Arsenal Unique Infantry * Eradicator * Gyrocopter * Yunru (Hero Unit) Unique Vehicles * Qilin Tank * Armadillo Transport * Sentinel * Nuwa Cannon * Centurion Siege Crawler Unique Aircraft * Dragonfly Category:Command & Conquer Category:Mental Omega Category:Factions